HIV/AIDS is a critical global health problem. Despite growing efficacy of anti- retroviral medications, primary prevention is still the most effective way to alleviate mortality, morbidity and suffering caused by HIV/AIDS. Mass media campaigns using televised public service announcements (PSAs) are a key tool of HIV prevention. The critical importance of primary prevention in HIV/AIDS makes efforts to quantify the mechanisms of PSA impact highly cost-effective. Any incremental increase in the efficacy of HIV-PSAs is amplified by the broad reach of mass media. Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI) is an established neuroscience tool that has been effectively applied to the evaluation of the brain effects of mass audiovisual media. Recent reports indicate that fMRI may be used to predict the neurobiology of action of anti-smoking PSAs. Specifically, Message Sensation Value (MSV) has been identified as a PSA variable that has both behavioral and fMRI correlates. The goal of the parent grant was to investigate the brain correlates of the anti-smoking PSAs MSV and argument strength. Using brain imaging methodology previously established with anti-tobacco PSAs (and other screen media), the present competitive revision proposal will investigate the interaction of MSV with behavioral (short term recall, safe sex and condom use attitudes) and neurophysiological (brain fMRI signal) measures to inform the evaluation and design of HIV PSAs. Results of this exploratory translational study could be instrumental in laying the groundwork towards optimization of the design and evaluation of mass media public health communications in the area of HIV/AIDS. The ultimate goal of the present competitive supplement proposal is to improve the efficacy of the televised HIV prevention campaigns. By demonstrating that the parent proposal findings generalize to HIV PSA, this competitive revision will give the parent grant broad social relevance, as high sensation value messages are currently widely used in general education. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The present competitive revision is to extend and translate the findings of the parent grant and the pilot data that preceded it, to HIV prevention public service announcements (PSAs). Results of this study would be instrumental in extending the findings of the parent grant to HIV PSAs, and demonstrating the potential of using brain imaging to optimize the design and evaluation of HIV PSAs. The ultimate goal of this proposal is to improve the efficacy of the televised HIV- prevention campaigns. The use of high sensation value messages in general education (i.e."edutainment") makes this proposal broadly socially relevant.